Forgotten Memories
by XxMzMaryJaneWhitlockxX
Summary: Kagome left the well and a terrible past behind three years ago, can one night change everything? Rated m for rape and suggestive themes


Disclaimer-If I owned Inuyasha, Sesshomaru would never leave his Inu form, But alas the honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Blue eyes snap open, searching for a clock and the source of the noise that work her up. 2:55 A, bright red letters practically screamed at her eyes. With a couple of grumbles, she leaves her warm bed for the cold air and floor. Sneaking a glance around the house, searching for the noise, a broken-hearted howl, with short barks. 'It's the middle of nowhere! How is there a dog out here?' Kagome looked at the calendar, 'Great' February, 17, how that day seemed to haunt her. 'The day the well closed forever.' Shaking her head, she grabbed the white and red haori; she's had since that day four years ago. 'I don't know why I still have this.' **'It belonged to Sesshomaru.' **Her conscience told her helpfully. But all it did was drag up memories she was trying to repress.

************************************Flashback************************************************

Kagome was running zigzag through the trees trying to lose her pesuerer, but she knew he was toying with her. If he wanted he could catch her in a second. **'Stop running fights him while you have the energy.'** At that point Kagome burst into a clearing on the border of the western lands. She was turning to prepare to fight, when he came and pinned to the floor. He chuckled evilly **"Thought you could get away from me!!!! Pitiful weak miko, Poor thing" **He cooed sicken malevolent. "Please Inuyasha let me go!!!" Kagome tried to plead with her best friend turned demon. "Now why would I want to do that? I've already lost one miko who's to say I won't lose you?" In desperation she screamed **"SIT!!!!"** "Hahahahahahahaha stupid bitch!!!!" then he pimp slapped her with his claws, leaving four gashes along he cheek "your going to be mine now!!!" then his claws shredded Kagome's clothes, not caring about her mortal flesh being shredded as well. "INUYASHA!!! PLEASE STOP IT!!!!" Her screams echoed threw the clearing.

Inuyasha, ignoring her pleas began to lick her nipples and the blood going down her body, sobs wracked threw her small frame. "Please……. Stop……..Inu….. Yasha" consciousness was quickly leaving Kagome when a loud roar echoed around her. She felt Sesshomaru's aura quickly surround her in its warmth, she faintly heard the sounds of Inuyasha, attempting to fight with Sesshomaru. She heard a crack then a dull thud. Sesshomaru's aura whipped around the clearing, and suddenly she was wrapped in his Moko~Moko and one arm. Terror overtook the young Miko, she began screaming, Kagome felt it as Inuyasha ripped her innocence from her with his deadly claws "you will always be my bitch" he had whispered in her ear. Kagome's blue orbs clashed with sesshomaru's still crimson ones. "I…I'm…A….Whore…." she whispered brokenly, "N…Ne…Never….T….To….Have….Mate" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear "Miko…." He was interrupted by Kagome, "K…Ka…Kagome" Sesshomaru saw the pleading in her eyes and nodded "Kagome you are going to my castle to heal. And you will always be wanted, the half breed made a very grave mistake" Then he unwrapped his arms and wrapped his haori around her. And she fell unconsiss.

******************************************End Flashback************************************

The howl ripped through her again, this time going deep into her bones. "It's outside!!!" She whispered to herself. She ran from the hallway, into the living room **'THUMP!!!'** The front door quivered, from the force of impact. She looked out the window to see a giant matted skinny stray. Broken howls falling from it's maw. The dog opened it's mouth for a rather loud howl and she saw sharp, shiny teeth, contrasting the broken sound coming out of it's mouth. 'Help him!!!' Her conscience told her violently, she herself was angry about the shape of this dog. Then as she walked toward the front door, the howls stopped and sniffing noises could be heard from the bottom of the door, she opened the door to the matted dirty dog, she clucked her toungue "stay", and she went the bathroom door. She pointed "in there dog" and he took off in there. 'Good dog' As she went to draw the bath she rubbed his head once looking into his amber-gold eyes. "You know," she mused "You look like a demon, I knew once." She continued filling up the tub when she was finished she tapped the tub. "Jump in dog." The strange part was that he didn't just jump in he slid in as to not splash. 'He must've had a home.' The dog looked had her expectantly "what?" The dog woofed. Then she got it "you want me to tell you more?" And then the dog nodded. "okay stay still and let me bathe you. And I will go on." Then weirdly the dog went perfectly still "He was an Inu-youkai, a shinto, I believe. His true form looked like your own but so much larger and with a blue crescent moon, and four jagged maroon stripes on his cheeks." Her voice saddened as she went on. "His name was Sesshomaru, he was tai-youkai of the western lands." She stood up and patted the rug in front of the sink "come so I can dry your fur" he sat in front of her glistening white and dripping wet. Her miko powers came forth and she ran her hands over his fur healing his body and drying his fur. "There now that your clean, I suppose you can stay here, but… you'll need a name." she thought for a moment. "How about Sessho?" And the dog barked happily. Kagome felt drowsy again. She clapped her hands "Okay!!! Time for sleep!" she went and crawled onto her bed, slipped under the covers and called Sessho, up with her. And fell asleep.

***********************************Flashback/Dream*****************************************

Kagome awoke to a dark room, 'where am i?' then the memories came flooding back to her, full force.** "NOOOO!!!!!!!!!"** The scream of despair and terror rang through the afternoon air. Not two seconds later did a demonic aura flood her room, she looked at the door, terrified as to who may be behind it. She despretly tried to use her miko powers but with a flutter of despair, she only felt a small flicker, compared to what she had she was powerless. She realized something then and her soul filled with anger and sorrow. The shoji screen slid open but she barely heard it, her mind was drowning in sorrow, while the anger fought against it, trying to overpower the sadness. The flaring of a powerful aura caught her attention. Suddenly a wolf sized Inu was nuzziling her neck and was growling soothingly "Sesshomaru….." She wrapped her tiny arms around his large frame. Then suddenly it was his arms, not fur. "Kagome, it's okay" That snapped her anger to the front "No!!! It's not okay!!! My powers are gone!!!!" Dispair flooded the room her anger completely gone. Sobs falling powerfully from her tiny body. "Kagome," He spoke catching her attention "It was merely the tramatic experience." That was the only thing said for a long while, she healed, and not a word was spoken except for when he asked how she was fairing. She was healing physically but mentally she was doomed. She stood prepared and waiting for Sesshomaru. When he appeared he was holding a simple chain with a small blue crescent moon on it. "In case I need to find you for what ever reason." He left her on the outskirts of kaede's village she turned from there and walked to the well. She flared her miko power once more 'Jewel shards come' many purple shards flew and landed in the center of her hand to form the complete Shikon No Tama. And she jumped down the well, for good.

************************************End Flashback*******************************************

Kagome bolted upright her hand going to the pendant she never took off, around her neck. She found that when she has had a bad dream the charm soothes them away 'Just like his aura.' Kagome looked around her room "Eeep!!" Right in front of her was Sessho staring intently at her neck. Eyes no longer gold, but crimson, Wait, Crimson. "Sesshomaru?" He merely blinked at her. She grabbed the Inu, into a hug. "Please be Sesshomaru" She whispered. And she unleashed the remainder of her miko powers, and muttered a releasing spell. She felt the comforting aura, and she opened her eyes to look into deep amber ones. In front of her was lord Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands. "what are you doing here Mi Lord?" Sesshomaru frowned depression over taking features. The look tugged at her soul, begging she comfort him. "This is the day this Sessshomaru lost Rin. To her humanity and Jaken to my rage." He looked deep into her eyes, his were dripping with sorrow and self-loathing. "I apologize to you Kagome." Kagome was confused. "Why do you apologize?" He looked down unable to look her in the eyes anymore. "In my rage I slaughtered a village, your friends and Inuyasha." Kagome was shocked. "Then this Sesshomaru remained in my Inu form this entire time and lived with the guilt." But then Kagome thought of something" If you lost Rin to old age that means my friends were in their old age too. Right?" Sesshomaru didn't look at her, eh just nodded "Except for Shippo and Inuyasha." The whisper fell form his lips. She pulled him closer, into a full out hug, and whispered in his ear, "It's okay I forgive you, today is the day my life also fell apart, Let us start new Together. A fresh start." And they fell into a slumber in each others arms.

* * *

A.N./this was me oneshot, I've had it for a while and now it's out there in the world.

(please review, and the oh so sexy Sesshomaru will visit you in your dreams!!!!)


End file.
